


Triskaidekaphobia (expanded)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Friday the thirteenth and Ray agitated.</p><p>Includes RayK Fanart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triskaidekaphobia (expanded)

On Friday the thirteenth, Fraser woke up in Ray's bed and Ray was wrapped around him like a Ray shaped sheet. Fraser spent several moments soaking up the warmth of Ray's skin until he had to untangled himself from Ray.

Fraser climbed out of bed and Ray reached for him even though Ray was still asleep.

'It's okay. I just need to urinate,' Fraser said.

Ray rolled over and spooned his pillow.

After Fraser went to the bathroom he walked into Ray's living room. He stopped next to Ray's terrarium.

'Good morning, Killer,' Fraser said.

Killed poked his head out of his shell. 'Morning. Apples?'

'Of course you can have and apple. They are much better for you than pineapple pizza.' when Fraser said the last part he made sure to look at Dief as he spoke.

Dief was laying on of Ray's couch trying to look innocence, but Fraser knew better. Even if he hadn't seen Dief steal a piece of pizza last night, the odor of cheese and pineapple on Dief's breath would have given him away.

Fraser walked into Ray's kitchen and picked out a bright red apple and took it over to Killer. Killer attacked the apple with gusto and Fraser smiled as he thought about how Ray also attacked his food when he ate.

Fraser went back to Ray's kitchen and made Ray's morning coffee for him and tea for himself.

After ten minutes Ray made his way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, it didn't take Fraser long to figure out that something was wrong. Ray looked the same (from his blond, spiky hair to the fact that he was dressed only in a pair of white cotton boxers) but he hadn't said good morning to Killer and instead went straight to his coffee.

'Is everything all right,' Fraser asked.

Ray took a sip of coffee. 'Yep.'

Fraser waited for Ray to say more but he just drank his coffee.

Ray finished his coffee in one large gulp. Ray usually smiled after he finished his coffee but not this time.

'Do you find me attractive?' Ray asked.

Fraser was slightly taken aback, the last time Ray had asked that question Ray had been going through a difficult time.

'Of course.' Fraser said because it was the only thing he could say.

'Not as a women?'

'Not as a women. Are you sure you are all right?'

'Yeah.'

As Fraser sipped his tea, he really wanted to believe that.

*********  
Through out Fraser's day he worried about Ray. Well, he stopped worrying during the Traveling Tuba Salesman and Turnbull's Cheese Puff Incident, but that took all of Fraser concentration. He didn't think the painting of the Queen would ever be the same. 

That night, Fraser was sitting on the couch in Ray's apartment. Fraser was dressed in a sweater and his faded jeans were soft against his skin. With the windows in the apartment closed the sounds of the city were muffled. As Fraser watched Ray, Fraser couldn't help but think that Ray was perpetual motion personified; Ray traveled from one end of his apartment to the other. Ray's movements were quick and jerky, he seemed more agitated than usual.

'Ray, are you all right?' Ray might have said he was fine this morning, but Fraser had to try again. Mounties were nothing if not persistent.

Ray spun around, his hands moving though the air like two birds. 'I'm fine. It's just it's Friday the thirteenth.'

'Ah I see. I had no idea you suffered from triskaidekaphobia.'

Ray walked over to the couch and sat next to Fraser. Ray's hand landed on Fraser's knee and his fingers traced patterns on Fraser's denim clad leg. 'What's the fear of triangles got to do with it. I hate today because... because I got my divorce papers on Friday the thirteenth.'

'Triskaidekaphobia is the fear of the number thirteen. I'm sorry it brings up such painful memories.'

'It's okay,' Ray said as his hand came up and brushed Fraser's cheek. Fraser leaned into the touch. It seemed that Ray was comforting Fraser and Fraser thought it should be the other way around.

As they sat on the couch a plan begin to form in Fraser's mind. He just hoped Ray didn't mind, their relationship was still new and Fraser didn't want to presume. Physical affection might come easy to Ray, but it was much more difficult to Fraser.

'I have an idea,' Fraser said.

'Oh yeah. What's that.'

Fraser turned to face Ray and holding Ray's face he placed kisses on Ray's lips. 'Perhaps I could make Friday the thirteenth more enjoyable for you by placing thirteen kisses on your face.'

Ray grinned, his whole face lit up like a roaring campfire and Fraser felt his breathe catch. Ray might call himself scrawny, but to Fraser Ray was very fetching.

'That sounds like a great plan. Maybe you could even kiss more places thirteen times to make sure I don't have any more trianglephobia,' Ray said.

Fraser grinned as he kissed Ray, Fraser knew a good idea when he heard it.

Kissing Ray's cheek, Fraser moved his hands up to Ray's shoulders. Ray's black cotton shirt was soft under Fraser fingers and Ray's cologne was a spicy scent in Fraser's nose.

As their kiss deepened Fraser pushed Ray back against the arm of the couch and Ray groaned as Fraser pulled Ray's shirt off. Kissing Ray's shoulder, Fraser revelled in the taste of salty skin against this tongue.

Kissing Ray's shoulder thirteen times, Fraser moved down to Ray's chest. As Fraser licked circles around Ray's dark nipple Ray's hands came up and gripped Fraser's hair. Fraser licked Ray's nipple fourteen times, he just couldn't help himself, and thought maybe the taste of Ray'a skin was why Dief liked to lick Ray's ear. Maybe someday Fraser would gather enough courage to do something a intimate as lick Ray's ear, but for now he was satisfied with licking Ray's tattoo.

Speaking of Ray's tattoo, Fraser dropped one more kiss to Ray's nipple and moved over to Ray's arm. Dropping thirteen kisses on Ray's tricep Fraser traveled up to Ray's bicep. Fraser's tongue traced the word Champion inked on Ray's skin. Ray laughed.

'You got a tattoo anti-phobia there, buddy,' Ray said.

'Indeed. It is a very marvelous tattoo.' 

'Yeah, well I know something else that's marvelous,' Ray said as he brought his hand down and rubbed the bulge in his pants.

'Oh, and what might that be?' Fraser said. Even though he knew exactly what Ray meant. Sometimes it was good to play the naive Mountie. Fraser found that that really turned Ray's crank, to borrow a turn of phrase from Ray.

'Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean,' Ray said with a wink.

'I do indeed. Lift your hips, please.'

As Ray lifted his hips Fraser moved down to the floor and pulled down Ray's jeans. It wasn't surprising, not anymore, that Ray wasn't wearing underwear. Ray's hard cock was thinner and longer than Fraser's, the head was a deep red. Fraser held Ray'a cock in his hand and licked it from root to tip. Ray groaned as his hips thrust up. Fraser licked the head and let salty pre-come sit on his tongue for a moment.

Fraser let go of Ray's cock, sat back and stared at Ray; Ray was naked and smirking. Ray looked so different from this morning, so much more relaxed and open, that it made Fraser breath catch.

'Like what you see?' Ray asked.

'Very much so.'

Fraser leaned forward and kissed Ray inner thigh. The pale skin was marred by a bite mark. Fraser moved his mouth to Ray's cock and wrapped his mouth around Ray's cock head. As Fraser moved his head up and down between Ray's thigh, Ray's hands went up into Fraser's hair and pulled. Fraser moved up and down again and again until Ray came hard. Fraser swallowed Ray's come and released Ray's cock.

Fraser unzipped his own jeans and pulled out his own hard cock. It only took a few strokes for Fraser to come all over his hand.

Resting his head on Ray's thigh, Fraser felt Ray's fingers comb through his hair. As he reveled in Ray's touch Fraser thought maybe he'd kiss Ray fourteen times on Saturday and fifteen times on Sunday.


End file.
